mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Кристальная Империя. Часть 2
Русская стенограмма = :предыдущей серии :Сумерченая Искорка: Вы хотели меня видеть? Будет экзамен? :Принцесса Селестия: Кристальная империя вернулась. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы хотите, чтобы я помогла защитить целую империю? :Принцесса Селестия: Именно ты, и только ты. :поезда :Сумеречная Искорка: Но если я не смогу? :Шайнинг Армор: Скажем так... не только Империя вернулась назад. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вперёд! :Пинки Пай: Блистастика! :Шайнинг Армор: Пока Каденс тратит все силы на поддержание своих чар, а я слежу за ситуацией на севере, мы не можем ничего узнать у Кристальных пони. :Рарити: Кристальные пони?! : : Хотелось бы помочь. Но... кажется, я не помню ничего до прихода к власти Короля Сомбры.вспышка :Сумеречная Искорка: "История Кристальной империи". В книге упоминается Кристальное сердце, центральный элемент праздника. Я вырезала его из кристалла с помощью магии. :Аметист Мазбэри: Цель Кристальной ярмарки — поднять дух Кристальных пони, чтобы их внутренний свет зарядил силой Кристальное сердце для защиты всей Империи! :Радуга Дэш: Кажется, у нас проблема... :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знала, что это настоящая реликвия! :Принцесса Каденс: Ничего, Искорка. :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка... :вой :Король Сомбра: рычит :главная тема :Король Сомбра: смеётся :Шайнинг Армор: Империя в опасности. :Король Сомбра: рычит :шипение :Шайнинг Армор: Я найду Кристальное сердце! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Твоё место рядом с Каденс. Ты нужен ей, Шайинг Армор. Я'' верну Сердце. :'Радуга Дэш': Да! За дело! :'Сумеречная Искорка': Я всё время думаю, как выполнить задание Принцессы Селестии. Мне нужно вернуть Кристальное сердце. Но найдётся работа и для тебя. :'Радуга Дэш': Говори. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Вы все должна следить за тем, чтобы Ярмарка продолжалась. :'Радуга Дэш': Что? Когда эта ''штука приближается к Империи? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ярмарка нужна, чтобы поднять дух Кристальных пони, чтобы их свет зарядил силой Кристальное сердце. :Радуга Дэш: Да. И? :Сумеречная Искорка: Если Кристальные пони узнают, что Король Сомбра снова пытается вернуть власть в Империи, их дух будет сломлен. И Кристальное сердце уже не сыграет роли. Мы не сможем заставить его работать. Они должны веселиться на Ярмарке. :Радуга Дэш: Проводить Ярмарку, развлекать Кристальных пони. Ясно, все ясно! :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка! Береги себя. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. :рычание :звон : : ест :шелест :Радуга Дэш: шепчет Так. Ты слушай... невнятно :Рарити: А? пауза Я... только что узнала, что там предлагают грим для малышей. хихикает шепчет :Спайк: тихо Ага. Это можно сделать. Что задумала Искорка?! :Рарити: Он... обожает разрисовывать свою мордашку. Ха-ха-ха. :Радуга Дэш: Кто хочет рожок? :Пинки Пай: Я хочу рожок! :Радуга Дэш: Кто ещё хочет рожок? :Пинки Пай: кричит Я хочу рожок!! :Спайк: задыхается Искорка, стой! Я пойду с тобой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нельзя. Я должна сама вернуть Кристальное сердце. :Спайк: Я знаю. Обещаю, когтем не пошевелю, чтобы тебе помочь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эх. Даже когтем, Спайк? :Спайк: А куда мы направляемся? :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, я знаю, где Король Сомбра мог спрятать Сердце. :Спайк: В замке? :Сумеречная Искорка: Король расчитывал, что ни один пони не осмелится искать сердце в его замке, ведь они слишком боялись его. :Спайк: Надеюсь, ты права. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я тоже надеюсь. :Эпплджек: в удивлении :Радуга Дэш: А ты куда уставился? Да, так я и думала. :Эпплджек: шепчет Э, Радуга? Кажется, мы должны были вести себя естественно. :Радуга Дэш: Вот именно. ворчит :Эпплджек: приглушённо Я хочу сказать, может быть, я'' отвлеку Кристальных пони от фальшивого Сердца? А ''ты блеснёшь своими талантами в турнире. :Радуга Дэш: Да. При виде меня все пони приходят в отличное расположение духа. :блеют :Радуга Дэш: Вперёд, Рыцарь Флаттершай. :Флаттершай: А?.. :Радуга Дэш: Время пришло. :Эпплджек: Как настроение? Вам здесь весело? : : Мне не было так весело уже тысячу лет! :Эпплджек: Вот и здорово! Нужно укрепить дух любви и единства, чтобы зарядить Кристальное сердце, верно? : : Очень хочется увидеть его до церемонии. Прошло уже столько времени. :Эпплджек: О, понимаю, но, эм... здесь становится жарко. Разрешите предложить прохладный кристальный напиток? : : Да. :Эпплджек: в панике Э, а вы уже попробовали кристальные закуски? Это по рецепту Кристальной империи! Вам точно понравится! громко Э-э! Кажется, рыцарский турнир вот-вот начнётся! Это нельзя пропустить! приглушённо Поторопись, Искорка... Эти Кристальные пони любопытнее кошек! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох... :Спайк: вздох :Сумеречная Искорка: Оно должно быть где-то здесь. Обязательно должно быть. Не трогай, Спайк. :Спайк: смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Наказы Селестии! :Принцесса Селестия: эхо Когда Империю наполняет любовь и надежда, эти чувства разносятся по всей Эквестрии. Но если страх и ненависть... заканчивается :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно! :Спайк: задыхается Ай! Что? Ты его нашла? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Потому что это вовсе не замок Короля. :Спайк: Но разве не здесь он жил во время своего правления? :Сумеречная Искорка: Здесь. Но выглядело всё не так. ворчит :Спайк: Ух ты. Когда ты этому научилась? :Сумеречная Искорка: Этому трюку меня научила Селестия. :Спайк: глоток шум :Сумеречная Искорка: Стой тут. :Спайк: Как скажешь. эхо Ты уже видишь, что там внизу? :Сумеречная Искорка: эхо Пока нет. Я даже не вижу конца лестницы! :звук :стук :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк? :Спайк: эхо Да? :Сумеречная Искорка: эхо Выгляни наружу. :гром :Король Сомбра: рычит Да... Кристаллы... :Спайк: Дело плохо! Похоже, магия Каденс слабеет эхо быстрее прежнего! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой. А-а! боли :Спайк: эхо Искорка? Ты в порядке? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да... :хруст :Сумеречная Искорка: Что такое... стук Стой... на месте! Ах. :двери :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! Кажется, оно здесь! А? :Принцесса Селестия: Что ты здесь делаешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю! Я просто открыла дверь... :Принцесса Селестия: А теперь ты должна уйти. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но куда же? :Принцесса Селестия: Мне это не волнует. Ты провалила задание, Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не понимаю! Задание?.. :Принцесса Селестия: Ты не перейдёшь на следующую ступень обучения. Более того, твоё обучение закончено! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но... Вы не говорили, что откажетесь меня учить, если я не справлюсь! :Принцесса Селестия: Неужели? :Сумеречная Искорка: Но что мне делать? :Король Сомбра: смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: рыдает :Спайк: и приглушённо Искорка? ближе Искорка? Искорка! быстро Ты так долго пробыла здесь, внизу, я звал, а ты не отвечала, и я жутко разволновался и спустился вниз, а ты просто смотрела в стену... Я звал тебя, но не мог достучаться... А на что ты смотрела? Это же... просто стена. ...Понивилль?! Как я здесь... Нет! Я не хочу уходить! Прошу, Искорка, не гони! :Сумеречная Искорка: Тёмная магия Сомбры. Это портал к твоим величайшим страхам. :Спайк: Мы были дома. И ты сказала, что я тебе больше не нужен. Ты выгнала меня... :Сумеречная Искорка: Не волнуйся, этого никогда не будет. Я ни за что тебя не выгоню. А ещё я не провалю задание! :открывается :Спайк: Что там такое? :Сумеречная Искорка: Эх... Лестница. Очень-очень длинная. вздох Может быть, в этот раз пойдём вместе? :гром :Король Сомбра: смеётся :Кристальные пони: радуются :Флаттершай: нервные звуки :гром :Пинки Пай: рожка :Флаттершай: визг вскрик :Кристальные пони: радуются :Кристальная пони: экрана Браво, Рыцарь Радуга Дэш. :Флаттершай:выдыхает дыхание Может быть, какая-нибудь другая пони захочет... поучаствовать вместе с тобой в турнире? :Радуга Дэш: Эх! Судьба Империи зависит от того, как мы будем развлекать Кристальных пони. Но, знаешь, если тебе это не важно... :Флаттершай: кричит :Радуга Дэш: Ах, ладно-ладно, в другой раз я ударю слабее, но не очень слабо. Я дорожу своей репутацией! :камней :Сумеречная Искорка: задыхается :Спайк: задыхается А, может быть, это опять его магия? Если он может открыть дверь в твой худший хошмар, почему бы не сделать бесконечную лестницу? :Сумеречная Искорка: Держись за меня. :Спайк: Э-э... :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой! А-а! :Элбоу Гриз: визг :"Флер де Верр": крики :Кристальные пони: неразборчивая болтовня :Рарити: смеётся Извините, простите... приглушённо У меня заканчиваются материалы для плетения в мастерской ремёсел! Я только что сделала шляпку из трёх пучков соломы и трубочки! Вышло красиво, но всё же! :Эпплджек: Мы должны продолжать праздник любой ценой. Принцесса совсем ослабла. Боюсь, её магия долго не продержится. Всё будет хорошо. Эти пони запустят Кристальное сердце, когда придёт время, и нам уже не понадобится её силы. :Пинки Пай: Надеюсь, это время скоро наступит! Даже я не смогу веселиться вечно! Ай! :удар :"Кристал Эрроу": Это не Кристальное сердце. :Рарити: смеётся Конечно же нет. А настоящее... :Эпплджек: Уже в пути! :Рарити: Я хотела сказать "его полируют", чтобы выиграть время. :Эпплджек: О... :Король Сомбра: смеётся :Кристальные пони: подавленные :Король Сомбра: Кристальное сердце... :Сумеречная Искорка: Иииххха! Я вызубрила заклинание гравитации прямо перед экзаменом! Получается, к этому я оказалась готова! Ю-ху! смеётся :стук :ветер :Король Сомбра: рычит смеётся :молнии :Сумеречная Искорка: Сердце... Где же Кристал... :Спайк: Здесь! Ты его уронила, а оно прикатилось ко мне! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не двигайся! :Спайк: ворчит :Сумеречная Искорка: То есть, отойди, только не сюда! Как я могла быть такой глупой? Я так старалась достать его! Даже когда я увидела, что там творится, я... :Спайк: Ты должна выбраться, Искорка! Именно ты должна принести Кристальное сердце Принцессе Каденс, чтобы выполнить задание Селестии! :Сумеречная Искорка: Король Сомбра уже напал на Империю. Он вот-вот доберётся до Кристальных пони... до Принцессы Каденс, моего брата, моих друзей. Мне может не хватить времени, чтобы выбраться отсюда. :камней :Сумеречная Искорка: Тебе самому придётся принести Сердце на Ярмарку. :Спайк: Мне? Но, Искорка... :Сумеречная Искорка: Иди! :Спайк: Но... :Сумеречная Искорка: Идиии! :кристаллов :Кристальные пони: взволнованная болтовня :Эпплджек: Друзья! Не забивайте ерундой свои кристальные головы! Настоящее Кристальное сердце вот-вот прибудет! :Рарити: приглушённо Я не уверена, что они поверили... :Эпплджек: приглушённо Я не уверена, что сама верю... :звуки :"Эмбер Вейвс": Он здесь! Я этого не вынесу! визг А-а! Король Сомбра...! :Король Сомбра: Кристальные рабы... :Спайк: А! огнём звук Эй! Я здесь! :Рарити: Спайк? :Спайк: Я принёс Сердце! :Король Сомбра: рычит Моё! :кристаллов :Король Сомбра: рычит :Рарити: Ах! Спайки-Вайки! :Принцесса Каденс: крылья :Король Сомбра: А? :Кристальные пони: трепетная болтовня :Брайт Смайл: Кто это? Ух ты! Смотрите, смотрите! Кристальная принцесса! :хруст :Принцесса Каденс: Кристальное сердце вернулось. Используйте любовь и свет внутри вас, чтобы изгнать Сомбру. :жужжание :Король Сомбра: Что? Нет... Нет! Стойте! :жужжание :свист :Рарити: Оооо! смеётся :кристаллов :Король Смобра: кричит :взрыв :пони радуются :Сумеречная Искорка: вздох Молодец, Спайк. :Рарити: Ах, вот бы так было всегда. Вы видели, как красиво сверкала моя грива? :Эпплджек: Как говорится, хорошего понемножку, Рарити. :Рарити: О-о... смеётся :Шайнинг Армор: Теперь всё наладится. А тебе пора прекратить вечно спасать меня. Мне уже стыдно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но ведь в итоге всех спасла не я, а наш Спайк. :Шайнинг Армор: Это просто экзамен. Может, можно пересдать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не думаю, что она даст мне второй шанс. :Спайк: дышит Держись, приятель... Нужно быть сильным... для Искорки. :Принцесса Селестия: Как чудесно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хотелось бы, чтобы в итоге я спасла положение. Но не вышло. :Принцесса Селестия: Искорка. Насколько я поняла, Спайк доставил Принцессе Кристальное сердце, потому что ты не была уверена, что успеешь выбраться из башни. Ты решила не рисковать будущим жителей Кристальной империи ради личного успеха. Намного лучше иметь ученицу, понимающую значение самопожертвования, чем ученицу, преследующую только личные интересы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но это значит... :Спайк: Она точно не справится! дышит Держись, приятель... Нужно быть сильным... для Искорки...! :стук :Сумеречная Искорка: Я справилась! :Радуга Дэш: смеётся :Спайк: смеётся Хе-хе. Да, я всегда знал, что всё будет хорошо. вздох |-| Английская стенограмма = : on My Little Pony :Twilight Sparkle: You wanted to see me? To give me a test? :Princess Celestia: The Crystal Empire has returned. :Twilight Sparkle: You want me to help protect an entire empire? :Princess Celestia: It must be you and you alone. :whistle :Twilight Sparkle: But what if I fail? :Shining Armor: Let's just say the Empire... isn't the only thing that's returned. :Twilight Sparkle: Go, go! :Pinkie Pie: Sparkleriffic! :Shining Armor: Well, with Cadance putting all her strength into keeping her spell going, and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic, we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies. :Rarity: There are Crystal Ponies?! :Female Crystal Pony #1: I wish I could help you. But I... can't seem to remember anything before King Sombra came to power. flash :Twilight Sparkle: "History of the Crystal Empire". The last page of the book mentioned a Crystal Heart as the Faire's centerpiece, so I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block. :Crystal Pony Librarian: The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so the light within them can power the Crystal Heart, so that the empire can be protected! :Rainbow Dash: I think we may have a problem... :Twilight Sparkle: I didn't know it was an actual relic! :Princess Cadance: It's alright, Twilight. :Shining Armor: Twily... :howl :King Sombra: growls :King Sombra: laughing :Shining Armor: The Empire is under attack. :shing :King Sombra: Arrgh! :fizzling :Shining Armor: I have to find the Crystal Heart! :Twilight Sparkle: No, you stay here with Cadance. She needs you, Shining Armor. I'll retrieve the Heart. :Rainbow Dash: Let's do this! :Twilight Sparkle: I've been trying to figure out how I'm meant to pass Celestia's test. Retrieving the Crystal Heart must be it. But there is something else you can do. :Rainbow Dash: Name it. :Twilight Sparkle: You and the rest of our friends have to keep the Faire going. :Rainbow Dash: What? With that thing moving into the Empire? :Twilight Sparkle: The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so they can activate the Crystal Heart. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, and? :Twilight Sparkle: If the Crystal Ponies find out that King Sombra is trying to take over the Empire again, their spirits are gonna be anything but lifted. It won't matter if I find the Crystal Heart. They won't be able to make it work. You have to keep them happy here at the Faire. :Rainbow Dash: Keep the Faire going and the Crystal Ponies' spirits high. Done and done! :Shining Armor: Twily, be careful. :Twilight Sparkle: I will. :growl :clink :Pony eating :rustling :Rainbow Dash: whispering Okay, here's... indistinct :Rarity: Huuuuh? pause I... just found out they're offering face painting for the little ones. nervously whispers :Spike: his breath Uh-huh. We can do that. Twilight's doing what?! :Rarity: He... really... loves getting his face painted. Haha. :Rainbow Dash: Who wants a flugelhorn? :Pinkie Pie: I want a flugelhorn! :Rainbow Dash: Who else wants a flugelhorn? :Pinkie Pie: screaming I want a flugelhorn!! :Spike: pants Twilight, wait! I'm coming with you! :Twilight Sparkle: You can't. I have to retrieve the Crystal Heart by myself. :Spike: I know. I promise I won't lift a claw to help you. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Not a claw, Spike. :Spike: Where are we going exactly? :Twilight Sparkle: I think I might know where King Sombra hid the Crystal Heart. :Spike: The castle? :Twilight Sparkle: The king would've been counting on the fact that nopony would dare come looking for it here. They'd have been too afraid to even try. :Spike: I hope you're right. :Twilight Sparkle: You and me both. :Applejack: in surprise :Rainbow Dash: What are you lookin' at?! That's what I thought! :Applejack: whispering Uh, Rainbow Dash? We're supposed to be actin' like nothing's wrong. :Rainbow Dash: Exactly. growls :Applejack: hushed What I mean is, maybe you should let me keep the Crystal Ponies away from the fake Heart, while you show off your joustin' skills. :Rainbow Dash: Huh. Seeing my awesomeness does have a way of putting ponies into a pretty good mood. :bleating :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Knight Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Huh? :Rainbow Dash: It's showtime. :Applejack: How are y'all feelin'? Havin' a good time? :Female Crystal Pony: The best I've had in over a thousand years! :Applejack: Well, that's good! Gotta renew that spirit of love and unity if you're gonna power up that Crystal Heart, right? :Female Crystal Pony: I sure would like to see it before the ceremony. It's been such a long time. :Applejack: Oh, I hear ya, but, uh... phew! Gettin' a little toasty out here. Bet you'd like to cool off with a little Crystal Empire nectar! noise Uh, you tried the Crystal Empire fritters yet? Made from a traditional Crystal Empire recipe! You're gonna love 'em! loudly Uh, I hear there's a joustin' match about to start! You don't wanna miss that! hushed Come on, Twilight... These Crystal Ponies are more curious than a cat! :Twilight Sparkle: noises of exertion, sighs :Spike: pants :Twilight Sparkle: It's gotta be here somewhere. It's just gotta be! Not a claw, Spike. :Spike: Uh... nervously :Twilight Sparkle: Celestia's orders! :Princess Celestia: echoing If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold... out :Twilight Sparkle: Of course! :Spike: for breath Argh! What? Did you find it? :Twilight Sparkle: No. Because this isn't King Sombra's castle. :Spike: Well, isn't this where he lived when he was in power? :Twilight Sparkle: It is. But it didn't look like this. grunting :Spike: Whoa. When did you learn to do that? :Twilight Sparkle: That was a little trick Celestia taught me. :Spike: gulps noise :Twilight Sparkle: You stay here. :Spike: Huh, if you insist. echoing Can you see what's down there yet? :Twilight Sparkle: echoing Not yet. I can't even tell how far down this goes! :noise :clatter :Twilight Sparkle: Spike? :Spike: echoing Yeah? :Twilight Sparkle: echoing Can you see outside? :rumbling :King Sombra: growls Yesss... Crystalsss... :Spike: It's not good! Cadance's magic must be fading echoing faster than before! :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! Ow! of pain :Spike: echoing Twilight? Are you okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes... :crunching :Twilight Sparkle: What in the... thud Stop... moving! of exertion :creaking :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, I think it's here! Huh? :Princess Celestia: What are you doing here? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! I opened the door and– :Princess Celestia: And now you must go. :Twilight Sparkle: Go where? :Princess Celestia: Doesn't matter to me. You failed the test, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand! The test? :Princess Celestia: Not only will you not move on to the next level of your studies, you won't continue your studies at all! :Twilight Sparkle: I... You didn't say anything about no longer being your student if I failed! :Princess Celestia: Didn't I? :Twilight Sparkle: But... what do I do now? :King Sombra: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: crying :Spike: distant and muffled Twilight! closer Twilight? Twilight! Twiliiiight! quickly I know you told me to stay up there, but you were down here for such a long time and you weren't answering and I got worried so I came down here and you were just staring at that wall and... I was calling your name, but I couldn't seem to get your attention, and– What were you looking at? I mean... it's just a wall. ...Ponyville?! Well, how did I get... No! I don't wanna go! Please, Twilight, don't make me! :slams :Twilight Sparkle: King Sombra's dark magic. A doorway that leads to your worst fear. :Spike: We were home. You told me you didn't need me anymore. You were sending me away... :Twilight Sparkle: A fear that will never come to pass. I'm never gonna send you away. And I'm not gonna fail my test! :opens :Spike: What's in there? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Stairs. Lots and lots of stairs. sighs Maybe you should come with me this time. :rumbling :King Sombra: laughs :Ponies cheering :Fluttershy: nervous noises :rumbling :fanfare :Fluttershy: shrieks screams :Ponies cheering :Crystal Pony: off-screen Bravo, Knight Rainbow Dash! :Fluttershy: exhale breath Isn't there... somepony else who could... take over the jousting demonstration with you? :Rainbow Dash: scoffs The fate of an entire empire rests on us showing these ponies a good time. But, y'know, if that isn't important to you... :Fluttershy: cries :Rainbow Dash: sigh Okay, okay, I'll take it easy on you next time. But not too easy. I've got a reputation to maintain! :cracking :Twilight Sparkle: panting :Spike: panting What if this is just more of his magic? He makes a door that leads to your worst nightmare. Why not a staircase that goes on forever? :Twilight Sparkle: Hold on to me. :Spike: Uh... :Twilight Sparkle: of exertion Whoa. Whoaaa! Yaaaah! :"Autumn Gem": shrieks :"Fleur de Verre": It's him! :Crystal Ponies: indistinct chatter :Rarity: nervously Excuse me, pardon me... hushed I am running out of weaving materials for the traditional crafts booth! I just made a hat out of three pieces of hay and a drinking straw! I made it work. But still! :Applejack: We gotta do everything we can to keep this thing goin'. The Princess isn't lookin' so good. I can't imagine her magic is gonna last much longer. It's gonna be fine. These ponies are gonna power up that Crystal Heart when the time comes, and we won't be needin' her magic anyway. :Pinkie Pie: I sure hope that time comes soon! Even I can't keep this party going forever! shrieks :bonk :"Crystal Arrow": This isn't the Crystal Heart. :Rarity: nervously Oh, of course it isn't. The real one is– :Applejack: On its way! :Rarity: hushed I was going to say 'being polished' to buy us some more time? :Applejack: Oops. :King Sombra: laughs :Crystal Ponies: cries, "It's him!" :King Sombra: Crystal Heart... :Twilight Sparkle: Whoooooahahaha! I actually studied gravity spells, thinking it might be on my test! Turns out I was prepared for this! Wooo-hooo! laughs :thud :blowing :King Sombra: growls laughs :strikes :Twilight Sparkle: The Heart... Where's the Crystal– :Spike: Here! It rolled over to me when you dropped it! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't move! :Spike: grunts :Twilight Sparkle: You can move, just not toward me! How could I have been so foolish? I was just so eager to get it! Then when I saw what was going on outside, I... :Spike: You have to get out of there, Twilight! You have to be the one who brings the Heart to Princess Cadance! If you don't, you'll fail Celestia's test! :Twilight Sparkle: King Sombra is already attacking the Empire. He could reach the Crystal Ponies at any moment... reach Princess Cadance, my brother, my friends. There may not be enough time for me to find a way to escape. :cracking :Twilight Sparkle: You have to be the one to bring the Crystal Heart to the Faire. :Spike: Me? But Twilight– :Twilight Sparkle: Go! :Spike: But– :Twilight Sparkle: Goooo! :cracking :Crystal Ponies: worried chatter :Applejack: Now, don't y'all worry your pretty, little Crystal heads! The real Crystal Heart will be here any second! :Rarity: hushed I don't know if they believe you... :Applejack: hushed Don't know if I'' believe me... :crackling :'"Amber Waves": He's back! I can't take it! shrieks Ugh! :'''King Sombra: Ahhhhhh... :"Amber Waves": shrieks King Sombra...! :King Sombra: My crystal slaves... :Spike: Whoa! Huh! fire Yah! noise Hey! Up here! :Rarity: Spike? :Spike: I got the Crystal Heart! :King Sombra: growls That is mine! :cracking :King Sombra: growls :Rarity: gasps Spikey-wikey! :Princess Cadance: unfurl :King Sombra: Hah. Huh? :Crystal Ponies: awe chatter :"Castle": Behold! The Crystal Princess! :crunch :Princess Cadance: The Crystal Heart has returned. Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not. :noise :King Sombra: What? No... No! Stop! :noise :whoosh :Rarity: Oooh! giggles :cracking :King Sombra: screams :boom :cheering :Spike: sighs :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Good job, Spike. :Rarity: I do so wish it was permanent. Did you see how my mane just absolutely sparkled? :Applejack: But... good things are better when they're a rarity. :Rarity: Aww. laughs :Shining Armor: Everything's gonna be okay. You've gotta stop saving my rump like this. It's starting to get embarrassing. :Twilight Sparkle: Wasn't me who saved you in the end. It was Spike. :Shining Armor: It's just a test. Maybe she'll let you retake it. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think she's gonna give me a new test. :Spike: heavily himself Keep it together, buddy... Gotta stay strong... for Twilight... :Princess Celestia: It's beautiful. :Twilight Sparkle: I wish it had been me who ultimately made it so. But it wasn't. :Princess Celestia: Twilight, as I understand it, Spike brought Princess Cadance the Crystal Heart because you weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower. You weren't willing to risk the future of the citizens of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own. Far better that I have a student who understands the meaning of self-sacrifice than one who only looks out for her own best interests. :Twilight Sparkle: Does this mean...? :Spike: She's totally gonna lose it! heavily Keep it together, buddy... Gotta stay strong... for Twilight...! :thud :Twilight Sparkle: I passed! :Other main characters: cheers :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh. :Spike: nervously Yeah, I knew everything was going to be fine. sighs :music :credits de:Transkripte/Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2 en:Transcripts/The Crystal Empire - Part 2 es:Transcripciones/El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2 pl:Transkrypty/Kryształowe Królestwo (odcinki) pt:Transcrições/O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Категория:Стенограммы, третий сезон